afafa
by Maryam Hanazawa
Summary: edfasdfs


Pengaruh Situs Jejaring Sosial terhadap Motivasi Belajar Siswa

**BAB I**

**PENDAHULUAN**

**1.1** **Latar Belakang**

Di era globalisasi dan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang semakin canggih, penyebaran informasi serta akses telekomunikasi dan transportasi semakin lebih cepat dan mudah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri hal tersebut baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung mempunyai dampak bagi masyarakat, baik itu berdampak positif ataupun negatif. Dampaknya pun tidak terbatas terhadap kalangan tertentu saja, namun telah meluas ke semua kalangan baik kalangan terpelajar maupun bukan kalangan terpelajar.

Internet merupakan salah satu hasil dari kecanggihan dan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi buatan manusia. Internet adalah singkatan dari _Interconnected Networking_ yang apabila diartikan dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti rangkaian komputer yang terhubung di dalam beberapa rangkaian jaringan. Fungsi internet bermacam-macam, dan salah satunya adalah sebagai tempat komunitas jejaring sosial dunia maya. Jejaring sosial merupakan suatu layanan dari sebuah cakupan sistem _software_ internet yang memungkinkan penggunanya dapat berinteraksi dan berbagi data dengan pengguna yang lain dalam skala yang besar.

Situs jejaring sosial di internet bermacam-macam jenis dan bentuknya, namun yang paling dikenal dan banyak digandrungi remaja jaman sekarang adalah _facebook, friendster, My Space _dan_ twitter._Lalu, apakah situs jejaring sosial ini mendatangkan manfaat atau mendatangkan masalah baru dalam kehidupan?

Tidak hanya kehidupan umum saja yang terkena dampak dari situs jejaring sosial, namun pengaruhnya mulai dirasakan dalam dunia pendidikan. Dampak terburuk dalam dunia pendidikan yang mungkin dihasilkan dari situs jejaring sosial adalah mulai menurunnya motivasi dan prestasi belajar adalah salah satu hal penting yang harus dimiliki oleh siswa demi mencapai prestasi belajar yang diingingkan. Jika motivasi siswa dalam mengikuti proses pembelajaran telah menurun, bagaimana prestasi belajar yang baik dapat dicapai?

Hal inilah yang melatarbelakangi saya sebagai penulis untuk memberikan sebuah gagasan mengenai **"Dampak Negatif Situs Jejaring Sosial Terhadap Motivasi Belajar Siswa"**.

Kalangan siswa telah lama ikut berpartisipasi dalam situs pertemanan ini. Namun, dampaknya belum dapat diketahui seberapa besar baik dan buruknya terhadap motivasi belajar siswa SMA/SMK.

**1.2** **Rumusan Masalah**

Dari uraian latar belakang di atas, maka dapat dirumuskan permasalahannya, yaitu:

1. Adakah pengaruh situs jaringan sosial terhadap motivasi belajar siswa?

2. Bagaimana dampak dari situs jejaring sosial terhadap motivasi belajar siswa?

**1.3** **Ruang Lingkup Masalah**

Pengisian kuisioner ini diambil pada:

Tanggal : Januari 2012

Jumlah sampel : 20 siswa

Subjek sampel : Siswa SMA yang bersekolah di wilayah kota dan kabupaten Pasuruan

**1.4** **Tujuan**

Secara terperinci, tujuan dari penelitian dan penulisan karya tulis ini adalah sebagai berikut.

1. Mengetahui pengaruh situs jejaring sosial terhadap motivasi belajar siswa.

2. Agar pembaca tahu mengenai dampak-dampak dari situs jejaring sosial dalam bidang pendidikan, serta bagaimana cara untuk menanggulanginya.

3. Melengkapi tugas mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.

**1.5** **Hipotesis**

Adanya situs jejaring sosial akan mempengaruhi motivasi belajar siswa. Baik itu berupa hal negatif maupun positif.

**1.6** **Metode Penelitian**

Untuk mengetahui pengaruh situs jejaring sosial terhadap motivasi belajar siswa, dilakukan pengisian angket yang dilaksanaka pada bulan Januari 2012. Subjek pengisi kuisioner adalah siswa SMA yang bersekolah di wilayah kota dan kabupaten Pasuruan dengan jumlah 20 siswa. Data yang dikumpulkan dianalisis dengan cara menghitung prosentase hasil kuisioner pada setiap pilihan jawaban. Rumus yang digunakan untuk mencari prosentase pada setiap pilihan jawaban adalah:

Untuk mendapatkan data dan informasi yang diperlukan, penulis juga mempergunakan metode berupa studi pustaka, yaitu penulis menelaah sumber-sumber lain yang berkaitan dengan penulisan-penulisan artikel.

**1.7** **Manfaat**

Manfaat dari karya tulis ini yaitu memberikan solusi mengenai dampak negatif dari situs jejaring sosial terhadap motivasi dan prestasi belajar siswa. Agar nantinya dampak tersebut dapat diminimalisir adanya. Adapun dampak dari karya gagasan ini yaitu memberikan porsi solusi dan pemecahan masalah yang beragam terhadap dampak negatif jejaring sosial terhadap motivasi dan prestasi belajar siswa, sehingga prestasi siswa dapat meningkat.

**BAB II**

**PEMBAHASAN**

**2.1.** **Pengertian Situs Jejaring Sosial**

Gambar 1.1 Situs jejaring sosial

Jejaring sosial atau jaringan sosial adalah suatu struktur sosial yang dibentuk dari simpul-simpul (umumnya adalah individu atau organisasi) yang diikat dengan satu atau lebih tipe relasi spesifik seperti nilai, visi, ide, teman, keturunan, dan lain sebagainya. Jejaring sosial sebagai struktur sosial yang terdiri dari elemen-elemen individual atau organisasi. Jejaring ini menunjukan jalan dimana mereka berhubungan karena kesamaan sosialitas, mulai dari mereka yang dikenal sehari-hari sampai dengan keluarga. Istilah ini diperkenalkan oleh profesor J.A. Barnes di tahun 1954.

Dengan berkembangnya dunia teknologi, saat ini banyak situs-situs jejaring sosial yang menyedot perhatian banyak massa. Sebut saja Facebook dan Twitter yang belakangan ini sangat digandrungi anak kecil, remaja maupun dewasa. Sudah dapat dipastikan situs jejaring sosial ini memiliki dampak positif dan negatif bagi penggunanya itu sendiri. Pemanfaatan internet akhir - akhir ini mengalami perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Media internet tidak lagi hanya sekedar menjadi media berkomunikasi semata, tetapi juga sebagai bagian tak terpisahkan dari dunia bisnis, industry, pendidikan dan pergaulan social. Khusus mengenai jejaring social atau pertemanan melalui dunia internet, atau lebih dikenal dengan social network pertumbuhannya sangat mencengangkan.

Bentuk kolaborasi antara lain adalah:

Saling bertukar pendapat/komentar

Mencari teman

Saling mengirim email

Saling memberi penilaian

Saling bertukar file dan lain sebagainya

**2.2.** **Macam-Macam Situs Jejaring Sosial**

1. Jaringan sosial di internet

Jejaring sosial atau jaringan sosial adalah suatu struktur sosial yang dibentuk dari simpul-simpul (umumnya adalah individu atau organisasi) yang diikat dengan satu atau lebih tipe relasi spesifik seperti nilai, visi, ide, teman, keturunan, dll.

Jejaring sosial sebagai struktur sosial yang terdiri dari elemen-elemen individual atau organisasi. Jejaring ini menunjukan jalan dimana mereka berhubungan karena kesamaan sosialitas, mulai dari mereka yang dikenal sehari-hari sampai dengan keluarga.

2.  Facebook

Facebook adalah website jaringan sosial dimana para pengguna dapat bergabung dalam komunitas seperti kota, kerja, sekolah, dan daerah untuk melakukan koneksi dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Orang juga dapat menambahkan teman-teman mereka, mengirim pesan, dan memperbarui profil pribadi agar orang lain dapat melihat tentang dirinya.

3. Twitter

Twitter adalah salah satu layanan social networking dan saat ini merupakan layanan sangat terkenal terutama di Amerika Serikat dan Eropa. Twitter ini berfungsi semacam portal yang berisi daftar kegiatan sehari-hari dari para anggotanya. Jadi kalau kita tergabung di twitter kita akan tahu apa saja yang lagi dilakukan oleh teman-teman di jaringan kita.

**2.3.** **Dampak Jejaring Sosial**

Akhir-akhir ini banyak dijumpai pemberitaan di media cetak dan elektronik yang memberitakan tentang penyalahgunaan situs jejaring sosial. Beberapa berita yang paling hangat adalah kasus seorang anak remaja laki-laki yang membawa kabur seorang anak remaja perempuan yang dikenal lewat situs jejaring sosial. Selain itu penyalahgunaan situs jejaring sosial juga digunakan sebagai ajang prostitusi di kalangan remaja. Selain kedua hal tersebut, masih banyak lagi masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan dari situs pertemanan ini sungguh sangat ironis dengan tujuan utama situs jejaring sosial itu dibuat, yakni untuk memperluas hubungan sosial, untuk kebutuhan konsumen atau pemakai, menekankan pada sisi sosial atau eksternal, serta lebih diutamakan sisi emosionalnya.

Setidaknya ada beberapa dampak negatif dari situs jejaring sosial:

1. _Membuat Seseorang Menjadi Penyendiri dan Susah Bergaul_

Situs jejaring sosial di internet membuat penggunanya memiliki dunia sendiri, sehingga tidak sedikit dari mereka tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Seseorang yang telah kecanduan situs jejaring sosial sering mengalami hal ini. Yang mengakibatkan dirinya tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya lagi.

2. Kurangnya Sosialisasi dengan Lingkungan

Hal ini cukup mengkhawatirkan bagi perkembangan kehidupan sosial peserta didik (siswa).Mereka yang seharusnya belajar sosialisai dengan lingkungan justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berselancar di dunia maya bersama teman teman di komunitas jejaring sosialnya, yang rata-rata membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting. Akibatnya kemampuan interaksi siswa menurun.

3. Menghamburkan Uang

Akses internet untuk membuka situs jejaring sosial jelas berpengaruh terhadap kondisi keuangan siswa (terlebih kalau akses dari warnet). Tidak jarang siswa menggunakan uang SPP mereka untuk pergi ke warnet sekedar untuk membuka situs jejaring sosial saja. Ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai pemborosan, karena menggunakan uang secara tidak produktif.

4. Berkurangnya Waktu Belajar Siswa

Hal ini sudah jelas, karena dengan mengakses internet dan membuka situs jejaring sosial siswa akan lupa waktu, sehingga yang dikerjakannya hanyalah itu-itu saja.

5. Mengurangi kinerja.

Banyak karyawan perusahaan, dosen, mahasiswa yang bermain situs jejaring sosial pada saat sedang bekerja. Mau diakui atau tidak pasti mengurangi waktu kerja. Sebenarnya bisa dikurangi akibatnya jika kita bisa memanage waktu yaitu bermain situs jejaring sosial ketika istirahat. Saya sendiri mengharamkan situs jejaring sosial bagi diri saya ketika saya sedang di institut. Hari senin sampai jum'at dari jam 9 sampai jam 18 adalah waktu terlarang bagi saya untuk membuka situs jejaring sosial.

6. Berkurangnya perhatian terhadap keluarga.

Mau diakui atau tidak ini terjadi jika kita membuka situs jejaring sosial saat sedang bersama keluarga. Sebuah riset di inggris menunjukan bahwa orang tua semakin sedikit waktunya dengan anak-anak mereka karena berbagai alasan. Salah satunya karena situs jejaring sosial. Bisa terjadi sang suami sedang menulis wall, si istri sedang membuat koment di foto sementara anaknya diurusi pembantu. Saya termasuk orang kolot dalam hal ini. Saya akan membatasi diri saya dan keluarga saya untuk sekedar bermain situs jejaring sosial atau sms-an yang tidak penting saat bersama keluarga.

7. Tergantikanya kehidupan sosial.

Situs jejaring sosial sangat nyaman sekali. Saking nyamannya sebagian orang merasa cukup dengan berinteraksi lewat facebook sehingga mengurangi frekuensi ketemu muka. Ada sebuah hal yang hilang dari interaksi seperti ini. Bertemu muka sangat lain dan tidak seharusnya digantikan dengan bertemu di dunia maya. Obrolan, tatapan mata, ekspresi muka, canda lewat ketawa tidak bisa tergantikan oleh rentetan kata-kata bahkan video sekalipun.

8. Batasan ranah pribadi dan sosial yang menjadi kabur.

Dalam situs jejaring sosial kita bebas menuliskan apa saja, sering kali tanpa sadar kita menuliskan hal yang seharusnya tidak disampaikan ke lingkup sosial. Persoalan rumah tangga seseorang tanpa sadar bisa diketahui orang lain dengan hanya memperhatikan status dari orang tersebut.

9. Tersebarnya data penting yang tidak semestinya.

Seringkali pengguna situs jejaring sosial tidak menyadari beberapa data penting yang tidak semestinya ditampilkan secara terbuka. Seperti sudah dijelaskan dalam artikel tentang keamanan situs jejaring sosial, default dari info kita seharusnya tertutup dan tidak tertampil. Kalau memang ada yang perlu baru dibuka satu per satu sesuai kebutuhan.

10. Pornografi.

Sebagaimana situs jejaring sosial lainnya tentu ada saja yang memanfaatkan situs semacam ini untuk kegiatan berbau pornografi.

11. Pemanfaatan untuk kegiatan negatif.

Walupun telah diatur dalam peraturan penggunaan situs jejaring sosial, tetap saja ada pihak yang memanfaatkan situs jejaring sosial untuk kegiatan negatif melalui group ataupun pages.

12. Kesalahpahaman.

Situs jejaring sosial merupakan jaringan sosial yang sifatnya terbuka antara user dan teman-temannya. Seperti kehidupan nyata gosip atau informasi miring dengan cepat juga dapat berkembang di jaringan ini. Haruslah disadari menulis di status, di wall dan komentar diberbagai aplikasi adalah sama saja seperti obrolan pada kehidupan nyata bahkan efeknya mungkin lebih parah karena bahasa tulisan terkadang menimbulkan salah tafsir. Sudah ada kasus pemecatan seorang karyawan gara-gara menulis yg tidak semestinya di situs jejaring sosial, juga terjadi penuntutan ke meja pengadilan gara-gara kesalahpahaman di situs jejaring sosial.

13. Mempengaruhi kesehatan (masih perdebatan).

Sebuah artikel di media inggris menyebutkan situs jejaring sosial dapat meningkatkan stroke dan penyakit lainnya. Alasan yang dikemukakan menurut saya masih perlu dikaji lagi. Kalau menurut pendapat saya bukan karena situs jejaring sosialnya tetapi karena kebiasaan duduk berlama-lama di depan komputer.

14. Penipuan.

Seperti media online lainnya, situs jejaring sosial juga rentan dimanfaatkan untuk tujuan penipuan. Kita tidak akan tahu sebenarnya siapa dibalik account situs jejaring sosial. Orang dengan mudah membuat account baru untuk keperluan yang tidak baik. Ada yang menggunakan modus berkenalan dan akhirnya menjadi akrab di dunia maya yang ternyata ujung-ujungnya digunakan untuk melakukan penipuan atau tindakan kriminal lainnya.

Dampak positif dari situs jejaring sosial adalah sebagai berikut.

1. Memperluas jaringan pertemanan, dengan situs jejaring sosial bisa mendapat teman-teman baru, namun ada juga yang sepertinya kurang bermaksud baik.

2. Mempererat tali silaturahmi, dengan situs jejaring sosial bertemu kawan-kawan lama dan akhirnya komunikasi dapat berlanjut hingga sekarang, sampai-sampai bisa mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan.

3. Cepat mendapatkan informasi terkini tentang teman kita.

4. Media refreshing, member selalu bisa menjadi lebih rilex ketika membuka situs jejaring sosial.

5. Meningkatkan angka penjualan, bagi yang memiliki bisnis atau usaha situs jejaring sosial merupakan media promosi yang gratis dan sangat efektif bagi usaha.

6. Dalam situs jejaring sosial banyak terdapat kuis yang bermanfaat untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang siapa sih kita sebenarnya. Namun, kita juga harus tetap waspada, sebagian kuis yang terdapat dalam situs jejaring sosial mengandung unsur – unsur ramalan.

7. Sarana diskusi, di situs jejaring sosial kita bisa bergabung dengan berbagai komunitas / grup.

**2.4.** **Hubungan Situs Jejaring Sosial terhadap Motivasi Belajar Siswa**

Banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan jejaring sosial di kehidupan nyata, terlebih dampak nyatanya pada dunia pendidikan. Motivasi siswa kini menurun, prestasi belajarnyapun menurun, dan minat siswa untuk mengikuti pelajaran juga mulai mengalami penurunan. Kurangnya waktu belajar juga meruoakan implikasi dampak negatif dari situs jejaring sosial. Masalah-masalah tersebut dapat saja diatasi dengan jalan melarang siswa atau anak didik untuk tidak menjadi pengguna jejaring sosial. Tapi, apa hanya sampai di situkah pengawasan yang dilakukan?

Menurut pengamat sosial media dan teknologi informasi Nukman Luthfie, selain harus waspada, orang tua juga harus mempelajari secara mendalam media sosial ini demi masa depan anak-anak. Berdasar penelusurannya, ditemukan fakta bahwa dari 17,6 juta pemilik akun jejaring sosial _facebook_ berasal dari Indonesia, dan 360.000 orang di antaranya berumur 13 tahun.

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukan oleh orang tua sebagai langkah untuk menjaga anak-anak mereka dari dampak negatif situs jejaring sosial, di antaranya adalah sebagai berikut:

_Pertama_, berupaya belajar tentang internet serta situs jejaring sosial yang ada di internet tersebut. Hal ini perlu dilakukan agar setidaknya para orang tua mengetahui seperti apa teknologi sekarang ini, dan bisa mengawasi anaknya pada saat berselancar di internet. _Kedua_, beritahukan tentang bahaya yang mengintai dalam penggunaan situs jejaring sosial. Hal ini akan membuat anak menjadi lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan jejaring sosial tersebut, dan mengerti batasan-batasannya. _Ketiga_, sebisanya dampingi anak saat berselancar di dunia maya, terlebih pada saat anak tersebut membuka situs jejaring sosial._Keempat_, tidak memberikan telepon seluler yang dapat mengakses internet pada anak yang belum cukup umur.

Dampak situs jejaring sosial mungkin lebih banyak dirasakan oleh kalangan remaja, karena sebagian besar pengguna jejaring sosial adalah dari kalangan remaja pada usia sekolah. Karena sangat mudah menjadi anggota dari situs jejaring sosial, maka tidak heran jika banyak orang baik sengaja ataupun hanya coba-coba mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi pengguna situs jejaring sosial tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama akan menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengakses dan membuka situs-situs jejaring sosial tersebut, dan berinteraksi secara pasif di dalamnya. Akibatnya pengguna dalam hal ini peserta didik (siswa) bisa lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya di dunia maya tersebut.

Yang paling menghawatirkan adalah bahwa pada era teknologi dan globalisasi seperti sekarang ini, telepon seluler yang dulunya hanya berfungsi sebagai alat penerima dan pemanggil jarak jauh, kini dapat digunakan untuk mengakses internet dan situs jejaring siswa tidak perlu lagi ke warnet untuk mengakses situs pertemanan, melainkan dapat mengaksesnya langsung di telepon seluler ini semakin menambah banyak kasus penyalahgunaan situs jejaring sosial untuk hal yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan.

Tidak hanya siswa, para mahasiswapun tidak luput dari dampak situs jejaring sosial ini. Sebuah penelitian terbaru dari Aryn Karpinski, peneliti dari Ohio State University, menunjukkan bahwa para mahasiswa pengguna aktif jejaring sosial seperti _facebook_ ternyata mempunyai nilai yang lebih rendah daripada para mahasiswa yang tidak menggunakan situs jejaring sosial _facebook_. Dari 219 mahasiswa yang diriset oleh Karpinski, 148 mahasiswa pengguna situs _facebook_ ternyata memiliki nilai yang lebih rendah daripada mahasiswa non pengguna. Menurut Karpinski, memang tidak ada korelasi secara langsung antara jejaring sosial seperti _facebook_ yang menyebabkan nilai para mahasiswa atau pelajar menjadi jeblok. Namun diduga jejaring sosial telah menyebabkan waktu belajar para siswa atau mahasiswa tersita oleh keasyikan berselancar di situs jejaring sosial pengguna jejaring sosial mengakui waktu belajar mereka memang telah -rata para siswa pengguna jejaring sosial kehilangan waktu antara 1 – 5 jam sampai 11 – 15 jam waktu belajarnya per minggu untuk bermain jejaring sosial di internet.

Berdasarkan hasil riset Yahoo di Indonesia yang bekerja sama dengan Taylor Nelson Sofres pada tahun 2009, pengguna terbesar internet adalah usia 15-19 tahun, sebesar 64 persen. Riset itu dilakukan melalui survei terhadap 2.000 53 persen dari kalangan remaja itu mengakses internet melalui warung internet (warnet), sementara sebanyak 19 persen mengakses via telepon seluler. Sebagai gambaran, Asosiasi Penyelenggara Jasa Internet Indonesia pada 2009 menyebutkan, pengguna internet di Indonesia diperkirakan mencapai 25 juta. Pertumbuhannya setiap tahun rata-rata 25 persen. Riset Nielsen juga mengungkapkan, pengguna Facebook pada 2009 di Indonesia meningkat 700 persen dibanding pada tahun 2008. Sementara pada periode tahun yang sama, pengguna Twitter tahun 2009 meningkat 3.700 persen. Sebagian besar pengguna berusia 15-39 tahun. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa memang benar adanya pengguna situs jejaring sosial adalah dari kalangan remaja usia sekolah.

Motivasi dan prestasi belajar siswa dapat menurun karena situs jejaring pada penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Aryn Karpinski yang sudah ditulis di bagian belajar dalam hal ini nilai siwa menurun akibat terlalu sering membuka situs jejaring sosial di ini mungkin karena motivasi belajar siswa tersebut juga menjadi berkurang karena lebih mementingkan jejaring sosialnya daripada prestasi belajarnya sendiri. Motivasi sangat memegang pengaruh yang penting terhadap siswa, karena dengan motivasi siswa tersebut dapat menyadari betapa pentingnya belajar untuk kehidupan yang akan datang. Motivasi juga berpengaruh terhadap pencapaian cita-cita siswa yang mungkin telah tertanam sejak siswa itu memiliki itulah motivasi belajar siswa perlu dipertahankan dan jangan sampai motivasi tersebut menurun akibat dari penggunaan sius jejaring sosial yang semakin menghawatirkan.

**2.5.** **Langkah-langkah Strategis Pengimplementasian Gagasan**

Dalam perkembangannya di jaman sekarang ini, mengakses internet dan membuka situs jejaring sosial kini dapat dilakukan dengan telepon ini cukup membuat dampak dari jejaring sosial sangat dirasakan dikalangan siswa. Masalahnya adalah banyak siswa yang mengakses situs jejaring sosial tersebut dari telepon seluler mereka pada saat proses pembelajaran berlangsung. Akibatnya para siswa tidak serius mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung, sehingga konsentrasi mereka hanya pada jejaring sosial yang mereka akses melalui telepon genggam. Melihat keadaan ini, lambat laun motivasi belajar mereka juga akan mengalami penurunan. Motivasi belajar sangat erat kaitannya dengan prestasi siswa. Jika motivasi atau keinginan siswa untuk belajar rendah maka yang terjadi adalah prestasi mereka juga akan mengalami penurunan. Hal inilah yang sangat menghawatirkan dalam dunia pendidikan.

Dari paparan dampak situs jejaring sosial di atas, adapun langkah strategis yang dapat dilakukan untuk pengimplementasian gagasan yaitu sebagai berikut:

1. Memberikan Pemahaman kepada Siswa Tentang Bahaya Situs Jejaring Sosial

Langkah ini perlu dilakukan agar para siswa tahu bahaya dari penggunaan situs jejaring sosial, dan dapat menggunakannya secara lebih itu langkah ini juga dapat menimbulkan rasa waspada kepada siswa sehingga dalam menggunakan situs jejaring sosial mereka lebih berhati-hati.

2. Usahakan Untuk Tidak Memberikan Telepon Seluler yang Dapat Mengakses Internet (situs jejaring sosial)

Kecanggihan alat komunikasi sekarang ini telah memungkinkan telepon seluler untuk mengakses beberapa merek telepon seluler ternama berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan produk yang memiliki kecanggihan dan kemampuan akses internet, yang memungkinkan penggunanya mengakses situs jejaring sosial dengan sangat ini dapat menyebabkan siswa kecanduan mengakses situs jejaring sosial dengan telepon seluler mereka. Maka dari itu sebagai orang tua, usahakanlah untuk tidak memberikan telepon seluler kepada anak usia dini, karena kebanyakan anak usia dini belum dapat memanfaatkan internet dengan baik, maka akan berakibat pada prestasi mereka disekolah karena terlalu sering mengakses internet atau jejaring sosial. Karena tujuan utama telepon seluler adalah untuk alat komunikasi saja.

3. Mengawasi Siswa dalam Berinternet atau Berjejaring Sosial

Pengawasan terhadap pergaulan siswa dalam jejaring sosial dunia maya sangat diperlukan, karena jika siswa tidak diawasi mereka akan dengan mudah mengakses situs jejaring sosial tersebut dan menggunakannya kea rah yang tidak baik. Pergaulan mereka akan mudah melawan perkataan orang tua, dan usaha kita untuk menyelamatkan anak untuk tidak menggunakan akses internet secara berlebihan akan sia-sia dan tidak mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Pergaulan anak yang bebas dan pengaruh dari teman-teman juga dapat memudahkan anak untuk mengakses situs jejaring sosial dengan dari itu mereka perlu diawasi untuk tidak mengakses internet dengan bebas.

Dengan mengimplementasikan gagasan di atas, diharapkan berbagai dampak negatif yang ditimbulkan oleh situs jejaring sosial dapat ditanggulangi, baik sebelum terjadi atau sesudah dampak itu untuk lebih meminimalkan dampak negatif yang dihasilkan dari situs jejaring sosial, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kita menggunakan internet dan jejaring sosial dengan bijak.

**BAB III**

**PENUTUP**

**4.1.** **Kesimpulan**

Dari pembahasan diatas dapat disimpulkan bahwa:

Banyak yang mengenal apa itu situs jejaring sosial.

Pada umumnya banyak yang memiliki situs jejaring sosial yang sedang populer saat ini, misalnya Facebook dan Twitter.

Di waktu belajar yang seharusnya digunakan dengan belajar malah digunakan untuk Online di situs jejaring sosial.

Ternyata situs jejaring sosial itu memiliki dampak negatif dan positif bagi para penggunanya.

**4.2.** **Kritik**

Dampak dan akibat negatif dari situs jejaring sosial tersebut, agar siswa dapat lebih memahami penggunaan situs jejaring sosial dan menggunakannya dengan baik. Selain itu siswa juga perlu diberi kesadaran akan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pelajar untuk meningkatkan motivasi dan prestasi belajarnya.

**4.3.** **Saran**

Sebagai seorang siswa yang mempunyai nalar dan pikiran kritis terhadap persoalan yang ada, alangkah lebih baik jika menggunakan situs jejaring sosial dengan lebih bijaksana dan sesuai dengan aturan, agar dampak negatif yang ditimbulkan menjadi lebih motivasi belajar siswa tetap terjaga dan prestasi belajar mereka dapat ditingkatkan lagi, sesuai dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab mereka sebagai peserta didik.

Saat ini siswa sangat sering mengunjungi situs jejaring sosial setiap harinya. Namun sudah sewajarnya, setiap teknologi baru, apapun bentuknya, pasti mempunyai dampak positif dan negatif. Begitu juga dengan situs jejaring sosial, pasti punya dampak positif dan negatif juga. Untuk menggurangi atau menanggulangi dampak negatif yang ditimbulkan oleh situs jejaring sosial. Seharusnya, para mahasiswa yang menggunakan situs jejaring sosial seharusnya pandai-pandailah mengendalikan diri dan manfaatkan teknologi ini secara bijak dan baik.


End file.
